


Conversations in the Dark

by sophia_m



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, CODAW - Fandom, Call of Duty, Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Gidchell - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Atlas, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: No one expects to fall for their superior, Mitchell certainly didn’t.
Relationships: Gideon & Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty), Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Conversations in the Dark

It’s almost 2 in the morning when Mitchell wakes up in a cold sweat, his stomach in knots and his head pounding. He knows his recurring nightmares are an issue and an issue that he should be bringing up with a medic but he also knows they would bench him again, maybe even never let him back onto the field so he decides to keep quiet.

Instead of rolling over and trying to fall back asleep, he climbs out of bed and tugs on a pair of sneakers and grabbing a hoodie, quietly slips from his room. Mitchell isn’t sure where he’s going, he thinks about going to the gun range and getting some more hours in or maybe to the gym but ultimately he finds himself pacing around the base’s courtyard. 

He loses track of time and can’t tell how many times he’s walked around the courtyard. It’s chilly but the night air seems cleaner than it’s been in years and he feels peaceful. Pushing his sleeves up past his elbow, Mitchell traces a finger over his prosthetic. Sentinel had given him a new arm; it wasn’t as nice or advanced as the one Atlas and Irons had given him but it worked well enough and it got the job done. His arm had issues, don’t get it wrong, but it wasn’t an Atlas arm so Mitchell was happy. 

He wasn’t as happy about having to go through training again before being allowed on any missions but he swallowed his pride and let Sentinel and McDonnell put him through the paces until he proved himself again and he had only 2 months after New Baghdad and then he was given back to Gideon’s command much to his happiness. 

After New Baghdad, something had changed with their dynamic; their bond had strengthened.

Gideon had helped him get adjusted to his new arm, trained with him even when he was clearly exhausted after returning from a mission or training the new recruits. When Mitchell’s arm failed him during a training session and his nerves suddenly felt on fire, Gideon had helped him up and stayed with him until a medic chased him away. An hour after being dismissed by the medic, Gideon showed up at his room with a 6pack of cheap beer and some pizza from the canteen and spent the night keeping Mitchell’s mind off his step back. 

Gideon always manages to make Mitchell feel at ease. There’d be days when Mitchell wanted to scream, when he wanted to just throw in the towel and walk away and like he could read his mind, Gideon would show up and drag him away from whatever was troubling him and they’d spend the night together, reminiscing about better times or future plans. 

Mitchell enjoys the time they spend together and alone. Gideon never pushes him to talk about things, when they fall into silence it never feels uncomfortable or awkward and Mitchell always feels comfortable, happy, with him.

“Why aren’t you asleep,” Gideon’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

Startled, Mitchell nearly trips over his feet. “Shit Gideon, you scared me. Why aren’t you?”

Gideon stares at him for a moment before he drops onto a nearby bench. “Nightmares.” 

Mitchell sighs softly and joins Gideon on the bench. “Yeah me too.”

They sit together in silence, enjoying the cool air and silence together. After a while, Mitchell can feel Gideon’s eyes on him and turning to look at him, he sees Gideon eyeing his arm. His right hand itches to pull the sleeve down but then Gideon’s clearing his throat and asking,

“When you lost your arm, did it hurt?” 

Taking a deep breath, Mitchell shrugs. “When I first lost my arm, I remember Major Cormack dragging me away from the gunship and seeing my arm just laying there but I don’t remember any pain. It hurt when I woke up; I remember crying and vomiting and passing out from the pain. When I cut it off in New Baghdad, it hurt a lot but... but I don’t regret doing it. 

Gideon nods, biting his lower lip in thought.

“What are your nightmares of?” Gideon speaks up again, his voice low and soft. Mitchell knows he can trust Gideon but he’s still not completely used to opening up to people. “Sorry. If you don’t want to share, you don’t have to.”

“Irons and New Baghdad usually. I-” Mitchell falters for a moment, the words getting caught in his throat as he nervously plays with the fingers of his prosthetic. “Before I cut my arm off, Irons reminded me that he was the one who gave me my arm and my second chance. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me hesitate; I almost let him pull me down. In the nightmares, he does. I wake up before I hit the ground.” 

Leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, Gideon doesn’t say anything in response. They fall back into a comfortable silence and Mitchell is glad for it. He doesn’t think if Gideon pushed him, he’d be able to handle it. When the first of daylight starts to appear and people are starting to wake, Gideon gets to his feet, wiping his palms on his thighs. 

“What were your nightmares?” Mitchell calls out after him, finding the nerve to ask

Glancing over his shoulder, Gideon flashes Mitchell what could be called a sad smile. “Same as yours.”

Mitchell frowns, his chest suddenly feeling tight, as he lets Gideon walk away.


End file.
